Pyrzm
by Aymerysage
Summary: TyrHarper slash. AU. The Andromeda has met an untimely end and when the crew makes a crash landing on the closest planet Pyrzm, a Nietzschean run planet, they must find a way to escape not only an overbearing Niet lord but a whole planet of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Pyrzm**

Pairing: Tyr X Harper (because I don't believe in anything else) 

Warning: R, Blood, maybe gore, Yaoi, heavy lime and citrus, AU…and possibly more.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the andromeda series, because if I did I wouldn't have to go to school any more…enough said.

Note: I decided to write this fic because I've wanted to write an andromeda one for a long time and honor genius and magnificent Seamus Harper and one muscle, creamy, sexy Tyr Anasazi (sorry if spelled wrong)… If you haven't notice a pattern I love to write AU's…just a little thing …I'm babbling now, sorry, please read

means scene change

'……' someone's thinking, duh

"……" someone's talking,  just for your benefit

**  
**Chapter 1

Pain……a numb sensation that seemed to stretch throughout his entire being, rendering him unmovable. His blood was boiling in liquid fire and causing his entire bottom half to sing in anguish. There was so much heat. Harper knew something had happened to his legs. The signals he sent form his brain to the limbs was unresponsive and only intense shock or fracture could do that to a body.

Heavy eyelids slowly opened, revealing emotionless twin orbs of gleaming sapphire. A blurry world greeted his sight, objects seeming to melt together with no success of ever becoming solid. Harper could feel tepid metal under him. The synthetic scrap seemed to seep through his wet clothes and moist skin, chilling him to the bone even though he knew he was burning as badly as if he were being thrown into a sun.

Slowly, his vision returned, giving him a partial view of the ground he was sprawled upon. It was the Maru. He was on the Maru. 'But what the hell happened?' he thought weakly. Harper struggled to breathe, his lungs felt as if they had collapsed within his chest.

Harper closed his eyes unable to look at the red and glistening grate he was lying upon. Things seemed shockingly all too vivid. Out of place even. Then, suddenly, a stomping sounded from near by. Vibrations shook his lifeless and limp body slightly from his prone position. Lips trembling, Harper tried as hard as he could to command his body to move, but no matter what the only result he got in return were agonizing whimpers.

The footsteps halted, letting the former silence to ensue once more. The only change was Harpers heavy breathing as he attempted to make himself invisible. Why was this happening? All they were supposed to do was a routine mission that ended in one big flop. Now he was lying injured in god knows where with no idea as to what happened to his comrades. Were they alive? Were they taken prisoner or even worse, what if he was the only survivor? What the hell would happen if the people of the planet that he landed on tortured him until he cracked and gave up all his secrets? Although most of the secrets he kept weren't worth all that much, except in his own twisted mind.

Finally, the footsteps started up again, coming closer and closer to Harpers position. He could count at least two pairs of feet but beyond that he couldn't discern much else. Since his headache was becoming a rather deafening noise in his ears making his pulse beat throughout his body. He could also now feel his legs, which meant that they weren't cut off or anything, but once the feeling came back so did the searing agony and it made him hard pressed not to scream out bloody murder.

Harper once more opened his eyes; now unable to hear anything but his own heartbeat and saw a pair of boots situated right before his face before he passed out cold.

"How is it?" a deep gravely voice resounded throughout the mostly vacant room. Walls made of stone looked grave yet well worn, showing that it had been inhabited for quite sometime. Torches were situated in certain areas, illuminating the room just enough to see but not enough to blind. Brownish-olive colored curtains were drawn over a pair of windows, which only let in a sliver of light from the moon outside. All in all the space was simple and only meant for one, either a slave or a person in poor health. It was a room for rest not one to live in.

"It's hard to say, gracious one. He's been out cold for a week's time. As you've told me, when you and the hunting pack found the ship you thought he was dead……along with the rest of the crew aboard." A man with long ashen locks said while he stepped beside the bed, his sun kissed hands moving over a pallid and still figure.

"As long as it lives, so I can question it, then you will be fine." The harsh voice said once again, before his presence left the room. The flaxen haired male sighed pushing back his patient's hair from a long marred neck. He couldn't believe the difference's that the strangers exhibited. One was purple, another was all hairy with an unpleasant furious look that didn't even bode well with his species, two others who seemed similar although one was taller and the other had more curves. Then there was another who was completely made of metal and circuits. He knew that something was strange about that one but when the hunting pack brought it to him he was shocked. Seeing sparks flying and metal jutting from portions of a body that looked similar to one of the others.

The only one that didn't look threatening was the one under his care at that very moment. He was small, pale, with flaxen gold hair, and glacier blue eyes, something you didn't see everyday. One of the odd things about him was the piece of metal situated in the right side of his neck.

When he had examined it, he had found a hole leading to god knows where, burns scorching about the metal disk, skin blistered and irritated. But the stranger was nothing like the body of bolts from before. He was actually warm to the touch and ethereal, for the lack of a better word. To bad he couldn't go further on the matter with it. He was just its doctor.

Sighing dramatically, he retracted his questioning claws from the bed sheets, ready to move on to the next patient in the room next door. Hopefully, the little creature would wake soon; his gracious one didn't like to wait for answers when something entered his territory without consent. And since this……boy……was the least intimidating, his gracious one didn't think much of it when he wanted to ask his questions to him. But unfortunately, he had suffered tremendous blood loss, as well as a few fractured and broken bones, one collapsed lung and severe burns.

To say that he lived, would be a miracle, but when you are in the hands of the best doctor planet side then there's no worry.

Tyr Anasazi, leader and alpha of the Kodiak (1) pride, paced his chambers uncertain as to how to deal with the issue at hand. One, he could just kill the whole lot of strangers and be done with it. It would leave no doors open and his pride could go on as it did without interruptions and incidents. But this ran the threat of ignorance, which he, as the Alpha of his people, could not rightfully let stand undiscovered. Two, he could keep only the ones which were the least threatening to him, which so happened to be the female that looked almost like a Nietzschean slave and the weak malnourished boy who had yet to come out of his coma for a week. He was the smallest among the group of odd travelers and therefore considered only a small fly on his radar. Yes those two seemed the least hostile and therefore would be spared……if the small one survived on his own.

The third option seemed the most interesting of the three. And that would be to wait, keep them all alive and healthy for the time being, interrogating them separately for the reason they had trespassed and where they had come from. He would keep the bulky, tall man locked up with only the doctor's frequent visits for the time being as well as the demigod creature. The bucket of bolts that still twitched and mumbled incoherent sentences about 'we're going down……systems are gone……Captain, I can't reach Harper anymore!' would be studied intently by his engineers. Finally, the purple clone of a woman, like the beast, would not be touched or bothered by anyone but the doctor, since such peculiarity and oddity that these beings brought would only lead to problems later on, the best solution would be to isolate it before it could start.

The strange thing though was that the three that barely resembled Nietzschean's did look a lot like the local slaves, in their pale skin and scrawny appearance, except for the burly man. As well as their low tolerance to disasters. It was almost too funny how susceptible their bodies were to damage.

"Why ……did this have to happen now?" he growled to no one in particular as he paced his room, eyes riveted to the floor below his feet. "Especially now that Shira has a vendetta to regain the pride stolen out from under him. What a waste of genetic space." Snarling, he strutted over to his maps and journals. His man had informed him of Shira's movements in the south. And for the lack of better information, he could only assume the worst. A knock on the door followed by a low grumble informed him of company and he grunted out an 'enter' before dropping down into his seat.

"Your Gracious One." The man bowed, "Shira's movements are heading in the direction of Batavia. He should reach the city in two days time. We have no knowledge as to why yet."

"Well, when you do……and only when it is deemed important report back in." The man bowed once again and turned on his heel quickly in order to fill out his orders but was stopped short by a gruff statement. "And find out anything you can about our visitors, either they are Shira's spies or another danger to add to a growing list."

The man nodded and left, closing the door silently. Yes, it was a wonderful start to the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrzm

**Pyrzm**

Pairing: Tyr X Harper (because I don't believe in anything else) 

Warning: R, Blood, maybe gore, Yaoi, heavy lime and citrus, AU…and possibly more.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the andromeda series, because if I did I wouldn't have to go to school any more…enough said.

AN: Hello all! Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated but here are some juicy new chapters for you. This is just a heads up, I'm not quitting on this story I just have soooooo much going on.

means scene change

'……' someone's thinking, duh

"……" someone's talking,  just for your benefit

Chapter 2

He had been screaming, yelling at Dylan for accepting the mission, which had so ruthlessly destroyed all his hard work. Andromeda was a pile of broken parts and burning particle's in space while the Maru was in tatters as they tried to escape the Filiations. Well, Beka was doing the most yelling when it came to the Maru but……the point was Dylan was one sorry ass when they landed safely……if.

Then, there was fire and pain……so much pain it seemed almost glacier. Circuits were exploding; metal was twisting into a horrific rendition of origami. Screams……Beka yelling as the left engine then the right were blown to smithereens in the entering of some neighboring planet's atmosphere. Rommie was hooked into the ships mainframe, doing her best to slow the beast of a ship down enough to keep them alive, but the consequences were tearing her apart, bit by bit. Harper had finally thrown caution to the wind and ran to the central engines, hoping to plug himself in down below and help Rommie as much as he could in keeping their one engine on line.

As soon as he was plugged in there was a flash and finally, there was a brilliant wave of light……then darkness.

'Why is it so hot? Where is everybody? They aren't dead are they? Maybe we all died……some strange afterlife experience if all I can do is float around in a void of nothingness all through my death.'

He coughed feeling a strange sensation of liquid being forced down his throat. It's burning taste generating a bizarre uproar in his mind. Someone was talking to him...he couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying but there was definitely someone murmuring in his ear. Almost a fuzzy electronic buzz.

Light unexpectedly dappled along his eyes and he moaned and turned his head away. It was too bright, especially since no one wanted to keep the lights on during his stay in nightmare land. But it didn't go away; even turning his head and trying to hide couldn't help matters, particularly because his body didn't move. Like he was trapped in one position……ever tormented with the darkness.

A touch, soft and unyielding, then coarse and hard. The world in which he was becoming so integrated with was leaving him. The cool darkness, was giving way to heated light. "Wake up. Come on……you can do it." A voice, male most definitely, was calling out to him. But it didn't sound like Dylan or Rev Bem. Who……?

"There now. You're finally awake." Harper groaned, turning away from the harsh light before him. There was a mumbled curse and hasty apology before the light was dimmed. Calloused hands were once again placed upon his feverish forehead, tsking and saying something about how much trouble he was.

"You know, I've never had a patient as strenuous as you. Every time I leave your bed side to look at your friends I have to come running back to you." A cool cloth was placed upon his forehead, its iciness cooling down his over heated flesh just barely. Two more were placed on his wrists and he questioningly looked up at the shadowed man before him.

He chuckled, settling down on the small bed. "They'll help cool you down. You developed a fever last night unexpectedly. But at least it woke you up." The weight lifted momentarily as the man reached for something on the bedside table. Harper whimpered, trying to throw off the pile of blankets and comforters surrounding him, but the man tsk'd once again, sounding too much like Beka, as he pushed the covers back up to his chin.

"Don't do that. We need to sweat that fever of yours out before you get worse. I don't think your body can handle this after everything you have been through. Now take these and don't try to move around too much." The stranger put two small pills to his mouth forcing them inside and then lifting him enough to take a few sips of a sweat liquid.

Sighing Harper closed his eyes briefly, wishing for the heat to pass before he combusted. Slanting them open he croaked out a question, to tired to try it again. But the man seemed to have heard the hairy inquiry and settled down once more.

"Your friends are here. They are in much better shape then you are but they are awake and well. The……woman, Beka, I believe was what her name was, said she wanted to visit you as soon as you awoke. I'm not sure it will be possible at the moment though……" the man looked away, stalling as Harper filed away the answer. They were alright; no one was dead after all.

"So, they tell me your name is Harper?" he nodded, unsure if it was wise or not. "Well then Harper, my name is Fabian……your doctor for the time being."

Harper nodded, already feeling his eyelids falling close. Not to long, he could no longer hear, feel or see his pain or the stranger……Fabian.

A noise, akin to a roar of an animal awoke him the second time. It was along the lines of a beast in pain or a man in defiance. He wasn't sure which though. He coughed, pushing the blankets away from him in insolence, not caring if it was going against his better judgment. He had to find Beka and Dylan. He had to see a familiar face, one that wasn't haunting his nightmares of those who were long since dead.

Standing though, seemed to be something he just couldn't accomplish and the thought of crawling, brought on a wave of nausea. "What the hell happened?" he groaned, noticing a jug of liquid and a cup half full. He dove forward with eager hands and drank down the sweat fluid. It tasted similar to water, but there was a hint of some type of sugar or citrus floating in its clear depths that made him crave more.

The jug was almost empty when he realized if he drank anymore it would be dripping out of his pores. Plus his blatter was already too full for his liking. The first thing would be to find a restroom of some kind, before setting out to find his companions.

Slowly, Harper set one foot in front of the other, watching as the room spun into and out of distortion. Somehow he made it to the exit, fingers trembling as they opened the creaky wooden door. The hallway beyond was deserted, torches flickering in their holders, creating patterns on the discolored and grimy wall. 'Where was everyone? Where can I find them?'

Bit by bit he weaved through the uninhabited hallway, his head pounding in sync with his heart. Each beat was like the sound of the Mitzs (2) waves crashing against the rocks, back on his favorite planet. If he wasn't in so much pain he could laugh at the way he must look. One hand holding his throbbing skull and the other trying to grip the bumpy wall probably looking like one of the drunkards on Phelnsky (3).

"I'm going to be sick…" Harper stopped, placing both hands on the wall as he put his forehead against the cool stone. "Oh…so good…" the cold stone did miracles to his hot flesh. So the doctor said he was getting better, did he? Well the next time that he ran into the oh so kind doctor he would give him a peace of his fist. If he could still stand. "Must continue on," pulling away from the sinfully icy wall, Harper, unrelenting, moved on.

He slowly took himself past a couple of doors, unsure if any of the crew were in any, he had to risk the chance and open them. Inside all he found were empty cots much like his own. A few looked like they had been slept in recently but it did no good either way. The final door down the long hallway was the only one cracked open with a sliver of light coming through. 'Someone must be in that room, who though? You'd think they would keep patients in the same area so the doctor doesn't have to run around so much,' he thought, but quickly stopped short when a grunt sounded behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A patient out of bed." He turned around unhurriedly not sure if he should be frightened or just plain shit his pants. A man, about 6 foot 5 gazed down at him, long dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Lips held tight in a grimace, high cheekbones, which were highlighted in the minimal hallway lighting, and a body of a god. If the man wasn't a man Harper could have sworn the dude would be a great female!

'If all the people on this planet look like this, I do believe I've gone to Harper play land,' thinking quickly he pushed himself backwards to the wall, inching away like a wary animal. He hadn't heard much about the planets they were near when Andromeda was basically destroyed. He winced at that one. But he did know it was not a known friendly vicinity.

The man just smiled at his timid reaction, and stepped forward once at each five backward steps Harper took. Soon light was shinning over his feet and then a burst of it took him so much by surprise he had to cover his eyes and whimper at the assault.

"Oh…what the hell is going on here? Flavak, what is the meaning of this?" Harper knew that voice and glanced up to see an irate white haired man coming to kneel at his side, murmuring to himself.

"How the hell should I know? I was just doing my rounds and this little creature was just wandering the halls. If you ask me, you should just chain the lot of them up and sell them to the highest bidder. We don't need any more problems. He could be a spy for…"

"Not another word. Get back to work." Fabian glared icily at the taller man, not liking the way the conversation had been heading. Neither was Harper. 'Sell them? What kind of fucking planet are we on? I'll kill Dylan if he isn't already dead.'

The tall walking piece of muscle strutted away, his invisible feathers puffed out ready to be preened back to normal. 'Whatever, he deserved what he got. If I wasn't so incapacitated I would kick him in the balls. Then die of course…' he did truly believe that the other man could kick his ass, but he would definitely go down fighting.

"Well, I guess your getting your strength back quicker then I thought you would. Up." Harper weakly obeyed the command, not sure if he had the energy to make it back to his room. But he did have unfinished business to deal with.

"Bath…room." He quietly murmured his throat too sore for a full out gab.

"Oh, why didn't you say something before?" Fabian smiled at him motherly, which was extremely odd for a man, and Harper just couldn't believe he would be the target for such a smile. Very creepy... Dr. Acura prodded him gently back the way he came, walking slow enough for him to keep up, and slow enough probably to support him if he looked to weak to go on. This, sadly to say, was going to be soon.

Harper, happy to be rid of the horrid full feeling in his blatter, completely forgot about holding onto the wall for balance once they reached the last corner near his room. His head felt like it was being pushed and squeezed on both sides. Yep, he was going to pass out, again! What was the deal lately? His vision blurred into and out of context, grey tinting the sides making it look like a fuzzy winter wonderland.

He watched in slow motion as he tripped on his suddenly too big feet and fall abruptly into enormously strong arms. Enormous, as in bigger then the oh so loveable Dr. Acura's arms could be. But before he could guess who he had stumbled into the world once again turned discolored, like a black shirt that had been washed too much. 'Oh yeah, this was definitely getting annoying,' he thought heatedly.

Glossary:

**Fabian Acura**: A doctor, with long white hair, pitch black eyes, and gold skin.

**Shira**: Tyr's enemy and once former friend. Forest green eyes, jet black hair reaching chocolate brown skin.

**Batavia**: City where Shira's and his men are hiding in

**Filiations**: Group of aliens that were seeking out the Andromeda in the hopes of destroying the threat of the common wealth.

**Flavak**: **Not sure yet**, long dark hair pulled into pony, full lips, high cheek bones and hot body.

**Wataru at Hisoka**: The encampment Tyr's men are living at.

**Tolan 5**: breaking station, get parts, food, drinks, bars, sex…the usual

**Pyrzm**: Tyr's planet

**Suns and moons**: Pyrzm has three moons and four suns. They can't go outside when it's the third and fourth season cycle…especially the fourth. They would all die, hence why they live under ground where it's cool.

**Dami's**: Pyrzm slaves. They are all skin and bones no matter how much they eat so they are made into house slaves. Their brain waves are akin to that of a simple animal. As if it was bred in them to behave like a trained pet.

**Stand still**: a period (a few weeks long) where there is no sun and the Niet's have to move outside. It's in about two months on page 19.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrzm

**Pyrzm**

Pairing: Tyr X Harper (because I don't believe in anything else) 

Warning: R, Blood, maybe gore, Yaoi, heavy lime and citrus, AU…and possibly more.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the andromeda series, because if I did I wouldn't have to go to school any more…enough said.

means scene change

'……' someone's thinking, duh

"……" someone's talking,  just for your benefit

Chapter 3

"So he is alive and well. A miracle…from his appearance I would have guessed he had died already." Dr. Acura glared coldly at the larger man before him.

"Well, it's nice to know you have confidence in my abilities as a doctor…" narrowing his eyes, he set to work tucking the mumbling boy back into bed. It was still a little too early for him to be out walking around. It was stupid of him to have left when he did. Of course he would have woken up needing to use the lavatory. Especially after all the forced fed fluids he had been giving the boy. "Look, I know what you're here for, but he's not ready for that kind of stress."

"Then when…" Fabian turned slightly knowing full well that his alpha was not a patient man when it came to unanswered questions.

"To tell you the truth…soon. But not yet."

Tyr's eyes narrowed, brain circulating as fast as it could when he didn't know what to do. He had already questioned the male called Dylan, and only received a nasty insult in return. The others were of equally less help. The only one that he even got a pleasant answer from was the purple creature, and even then it was vague. He almost felt like she was teasing him into something… Tyr finally settled on a decision already walking towards the door.

"You will notify me the moment he opens his eyes again." With that he left. He still had to man a team to move the stranger's ship into the compound. It would be a dangerous and tedious job, but he didn't need any of Shira's men finding it. That would cause more trouble then the aliens were worth.

It had been two days since he had last passed out and he was right tired of just sitting there twitling his thumbs. He wanted to see Dylan, Rommie and Becka. He needed to see Trance's devil may care smile that could warm any ice heart and Rev's natural…well not so natural, soothing presence. He was alone and he finally felt it. The doctor had yet to come but he knew it would be soon. A fact he was dreading. He still felt weak, eyes drooping under the minimal light the room offered and over heated beyond what he had ever thought possible.

Harper lifted his hand to his face, noting the porcelain flesh spotted here and there with red welts but everywhere else it was so transparent, blue veins were able to peek through. He must have looked like the walking dead. It also felt weird having his nails clean. Being that he had never 'not' had dirt under his nails the experience was a weird one.

"Oh, good your finally awake, I knew it would be soon." Harper glanced up from his inspection of his nails to the rather peppy doctor. From what he had seen of this race, the doctor didn't exactly fit the profile. "Drink this please." Once again he was handed a cup of clear liquid and he opened his mouth to let the doctor place the foreign objects of medicine onto his tongue. Then the doctor helped him to the lavatory to relieve himself. All in all he felt one hundred percent better once he got back into bed, if not a little shaky. "I guess it's time then. Oh well, it had to happen sooner of later. You just stay right here and don't move until I come back. I'll even try and find some real substance for you to try and eat."

For the first time Harper noticed the cast on his left arm, and the stiff feeling of bandages on his legs. A couple of nights ago he was so delirious he must have missed the out of place feeling of burning heat signaling a healing wound or he attributed it to the fever running rampant through his body. There was also a bandage surrounding his neck and his forehead, both burning yet the bandage on his head felt too tight. No wonder he had a headache. 'Why did he have to tie the damn thing so tight,' Harper gripped internally as he started to unwrap the bandage like a Christmas present. The further he got the more his head started to swim, like he was loosening a bolt.

"Harper…stop this minute. I put that on you for a reason." Harper looked up, eyes wide akin to a deer caught in headlight look. "You have a rather significant sized gash in your head and I would rather you kept that on for another week or so until it's healed to my satisfaction." The doctor placed a tray near the bed, hands then coming back to rewrap the bandage, a little less tighter then before. For that, Harper was grateful.

"Thank you." He whispered, throat still sore and unused to talking.

"You're welcome. Now eat. You're going to need your strength when you talk to his Gracious One." Harper nodded, not really caring what the doctor said as he attacked the presented food. It tasted different but not at all bad. It was a stew of some kind. The broth creamy and the vegetables tender. 'Not at all bad for healthy food,' he thought. "Slow down. You're going to choke. You haven't eaten anything this solid in days."

Harper finished, wiping the bottom of the bowl clean with a piece of soft bread. The doctor had been right. Even though the meal was good and filled him to the brim, he could feel the on coming nausea.

"When you get sick, at least you'll know I warned you." Dr. Acura took the tray and set it on the far table. Just as he was turning back the door opened emitting a strange new man. This one was different from the other few creatures he had met. Tall, muscular, dark and brooding seemed to be the majority here but there was something different about this one. His stature spoke of power, control and…supremacy. So this was the alpha his doctor had been talking about. His Gracious One.

"Good afternoon, Gracious One. Harper here is still not up to his normal par and he will stay in this room for the remainder of the week under my supervision still." Fabian knew this wasn't something Tyr wanted to hear but he couldn't harm this boy just because his alpha needed information the others were unwilling to give.

"Leave." The command was short and to the point and Fabian had no room for wiggling. He took the tray back up again and smiled shortly at his charge before leaving. He just hoped his Gracious One was…well…not himself.

Tyr glanced down at the fragile looking creature. His body type had appeared to be fit but the weeks of fighting off a fever and healing had created a weak wrath. The boy was glancing between Tyr and his hands, eyes tapered with dark circles surrounding them. He appeared not at all well. So the doctor wasn't fooling him at all.

"Where are my friends?" He wasn't expecting that. Although he should have. It had been awhile since someone had asked him a direct question without any formalities attached to it. Not that he cared much, but there was something still deep inside him that battered against his common sense saying he should punish the youth for insubordination.

"They are well."

Harper nodded, looking back down to the gray sheets surrounding him. He had noticed that the clothes he was wearing were not his own. It was only a long cream colored shirt that reached the backs of his thighs. Embarrassing really. The man before him was dressed slightly less in a pair of black leather pants showing off sculpted leg muscles and endowed…family jewels. A, what appeared to be, a metal chain shirt and a belt with what appeared to be a gun in its holster. The gun was peculiar, and something he itched to get a hold of and study. Harper started when he heard a chair scraping closer to his bed and looked up to see the large dark man take a seat beside him, his near black eyes never leaving his face. The scrutiny was enough to make ones skin crawl.

"What?" The question left his mouth before he could really think about it. The man tensed, muscles in his forearms tensing enough to push the strange arm spikes out and apart menacingly.

"Where do you come from?" Tyr rumbled voice angry and threatening. He was tired of being led around in circles. The large man named Dylan had previously learned the extent of his wrath when he decided he was a match to Tyr's power. He didn't become Alpha without being strong. He wasn't proud of the mess he made of his prisoner but order had to be kept in his base. As of yet Dylan had yet again tried to battle strength…now he was going for wit. Something Tyr despised more.

"Where do we come from?" Harper repeated, eyes confused. "Like…home world?" He wasn't really sure why 'his Gracious One' wanted to talk to him. Had Dylan decided to keep his mouth shut? Were they supposed to talk? The entire thing was giving him to much of a headache for his weary body to handle. He'd dish out as much information as he saw fit and no more. If he was beat then so be it. Although it would be a moot point to do so after such a rigorous healing process.

Tyr didn't answer, still staring down at the boy. Repeating questions was also something he detested.

"Well…we come from our ship." Harper pulled the sheets closer to his neck, feeling chilled in the now closeted room.

"The ship we found you in?"

"Um…sort of. Why do ask?" It was a dangerous question but he needed to know. Were they cohorts with the Filiations or just a curious people wondering why strange beings were falling out of the sky in beat up space ships.

"Sort of?" Tyr went on, ignoring the question directed at him. He would get answers out of this session, even if he had to sleep there.

"The ship we crashed in was only a…how do you say…small transport vehicle. Our 'home' is still up there…somewhere." It was painful to really think about it. The Andromeda in all her glory a dead barge floating around above this planet. The Filiations still searching for the runaway crew while they pilfered what they could from the Andromeda. At least he had Andromeda's AI. He could fix her…if they ever let him see his friends again.

Tyr watched as the boy seemed to slowly sink into himself. The same had happened when he had questioned the purple girl. No hope. That's what it was. Was their home gone? Their ship? "You have two homes."

Harper nodded, understanding that the man was referring to the Maru and Andromeda. What was left of their homes anyway…

"What is your species?" The only thing he could discern about them was that they were not Nietzschean.

"I'm human." 'We're weak, pathetic and brilliant,' Harper thought to himself amused that he had insulted the stranger…although in his head and not very well done at that.

"What is human?"

"I'm human. We look like this…" and Harper demonstrated by holding out his hand. "We are injured quite easily." Harper brought down his right arm to touch his broken arm. "We are a dying race with no real home to go back to. So we spread ourselves around the galaxy in search of a new place to call home. Earth…if you're going to ask." Harper sighed and reached for the glass near his bed. The small talk was thirsty work. But a hand intercepted his and took a hold of the glass.

Tyr looked down into the clear depths, weighing what he had just heard with what the others had given him. So far, nothing seemed dangerous about them, except 'their' alpha's temper and this one's bland sense of disobeying authority. Even the female that looked like this boy was more or less understandable. She knew that Tyr was just trying to figure out who they were and what they were doing in his territory. This not really meaning that she cooperated much in the grand scheme of things.

"Earth…what a strange name."

"Yeah well, you don't see me going around and insulting other people's home worlds." Harper closed his eyes, they were burning fiercely and he was thirsty, his head still hurt and he felt too weak to feel safe near this wall of muscle. All in all…he was having a 'great' time!

"You have a fast tongue little man. One would hope you learn not many people are as forgiving as I am." Tyr set the cup down on his thigh, eyes daring the other to question him again.

Harper almost did, but kept his tongue. He was too thirsty to give that much of a fight.

"Good, it seems you do learn Human." Tyr grinned at the wince his statement caused. So it seemed this little man didn't like it when he was spoken down to. "Now. I want to know why you landed in my territory. What your friends are and how to get you the hell off this planet?"

"So, you don't want much do you?" Harper couldn't help the small barb but quickly spoke up again before the walking time bomb could explode. He opened his eyes slowly, only enough to see his one good hand gripping the sheets before him. "Well, not that it's any of your business, it's not like we planned to land in your 'territory'. Sometimes, when ones crashing into a planets atmosphere, you can't just navigate to some unknown, non-taken, territory so that they wouldn't anger the locals. Like I said, I'm human, so is Becka. Dylan is a half humanoid, Trance is unknown, Rev is a magog and Rommie is my creation. I will like to see her soon so I can discern the damage done to her. And finally we cannot leave until our ship is fixed. So unless you have the spare parts lying around, be content to have us here awhile. We are not a threat because as of right now, you're more the threat to us." Harper paused, breath coming fast. He needed a drink. He needed this, whatever; to leave so he could once again fall into oblivion where pain was not something one could feel. But the other still with held the drink, eyes glancing him over curiously. So he was a talker. He couldn't stop that, even when he was close to dying.

Nietzschean's rarely, if ever, were stunned by something. But this, human, was going to be apart of the record book. He had gained more information from him then the others combined. But now he was looking peckish, eyes darting feverishly towards the cup still in his grasp. He felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly suppressed it. "Good. Tell me then…what caused such damage to befall your ship?"

"And like I said before…" Harper rasped, hand going towards his chest. It felt hollow and tight at the same time. Pain lancing up through his lungs towards his vocal cords. Was there irreparable internal damage that happened during the crash? Maybe he should ask the doc later. "It's none of your business about things like that. It's not up to me to tell you what exactly happened. That information you'll have to weasel out of the captain, I'm just the engineer..." Harper sighed, lying back down on the bed. He just wanted to fall back into oblivion, away from the nausea and headaches that were now forming inside him. All he wanted was that damn glass of water.

Tyr watched the humans breathing become heavy, a layer of sweat forming along his brow. The doctor had been right then. The creature was still not well enough for long bouts that Tyr had in mind. But there was still one more thing he wanted to know. "What did you mean by 'she was your creation'…this Rommie?"

Extraordinarily bright blue eyes opened slightly to glance irritably at him. "She's my creation. I made her. That's what I said. Nuts, bolts, scrap and a brain as good or…even better than that of a…" Harper paused not sure how to finish that. "What species are you by the way?"

"Nietzschean."

"Well then. Sorry to burst your bubble but I bet Andromeda is even better than that of a Nietzschean. She's an AI with an attitude and if she was online you'd have to lock her down with chains, pad locks, metal cage surrounded by metal cage with electrical wiring to keep her away from her crew." Harper looked towards the wall, remembering Andromeda in all her glory. Her ship that is. Now what was left for him? An engineer without an engine. He felt useless. "I made her strong." He whispered, eyes closing finally under the force of the drug he ingested earlier.

Tyr watched the young human finally dose off, chest rising and falling as if he had just run a ten mile race. He then looked down at the hostage glass, so small in his large dark hands. Thinking suddenly that he owed the human something for his troubles, for in fact he did not believe them to be troublesome (not in a dangerous way to his tribe that is), so he stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently picked up the humans head and tilted it back to receive the water. He was able to get ¾ of it down before the human, Harper was it, started to choke. Putting it aside, Tyr just watched, wondering why such a small person could be such trouble. The entire crew of this Maru…was trouble. He could smell it in the air. They weren't telling him something because it was considered none of his business. Well, he'd make it his business.

First thing was first. He'd try to befriend this Captain Dylan Hunt to learn more about their particular situation. Then he'd have another nice chat with the little engineer. Tyr never thought someone of such high status could be so…average. "You're their engineer…miracles do happen then." It was too hard to believe. If humans were anything like their slaves then this was nothing to be expected from such a race.

Harper shuttered, a groan passing through his lips.

"Where is that doctor?"

Glossary:

**Fabian Acura**: A doctor, with long white hair, pitch black eyes, and gold skin.

**Shira**: Tyr's enemy and once former friend. Forest green eyes, jet black hair reaching chocolate brown skin.

**Batavia**: City where Shira's and his men are hiding in

**Filiations**: Group of aliens that were seeking out the Andromeda in the hopes of destroying the threat of the common wealth.

**Flavak**: **Not sure yet**, long dark hair pulled into pony, full lips, high cheek bones and hot body.

**Wataru at Hisoka**: The encampment Tyr's men are living at.

**Tolan 5**: breaking station, get parts, food, drinks, bars, sex…the usual

**Pyrzm**: Tyr's planet

**Suns and moons**: Pyrzm has three moons and four suns. They can't go outside when it's the third and fourth season cycle…especially the fourth. They would all die, hence why they live under ground where it's cool.

**Dami's**: Pyrzm slaves. They are all skin and bones no matter how much they eat so they are made into house slaves. Their brain waves are akin to that of a simple animal. As if it was bred in them to behave like a trained pet.

**Stand still**: a period (a few weeks long) where there is no sun and the Niet's have to move outside. It's in about two months on page 19.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrzm

**Pyrzm**

Pairing: Tyr X Harper (because I don't believe in anything else) 

Warning: R, Blood, maybe gore, Yaoi, heavy lime and citrus, AU…and possibly more.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the andromeda series, because if I did I wouldn't have to go to school any more…enough said.

means scene change

'……' someone's thinking, duh

"……" someone's talking,  just for your benefit

Chapter 4:

It had been four weeks, according to doctor Acura since their crash and he was still bed ridden. He had gotten the full scope of his physical health. One broken arm, a concussion from a rather nasty head wound, a leg fracture, a broken foot (both on his left leg) which caused a severe limp, burns scorching several parts of his body including his data port making him cringe every time he touched the innocent bandage around his neck, and a bruised lung. The doctor said he was lucky that his ribs hadn't punctured it. All that crap equaled bed rest and liquid foods for another two weeks. Then the doctor would consider moving him elsewhere.

Tyr, the mister I'm big and bad alpha male leader had yet to come back but he knew he was due for another talk since their one a few days before. Something about that man… Niet, whatever the hell he was supposed to call the alpha, was oddly burning through him like a forest fire. A curiosity to get down to the bare bones of it all. This species was odd, for one thing, and he knew nothing about their culture save what Fabian had deemed appropriate to tell a prisoner. Apparently their slaves were very closely related to humans, genetically, since the doctor had run a genetic scan from his blood and their slaves. 'So, apparently in this world I'd be considered a slave…well, that's not surprising really,' Harper thought as he limped around the room. He needed out of this tiny space he had now come to call home. "Sucky substitute for a home though." He mumbled to himself just as the door opened admitting a friendly face.

"Well, nothing I say can keep you in bed can it?" the doctor was dressed differently today. He was in more relaxed clothing, brown as far as the eye could see with dirt stains traversing the pants and boots.

"Go on a safari doc?"

"Safari?" The doctor placed a bundle of clothing down on his bed, eyes confused.

"Nothing important. What you got there?" Harper had taken to using a handmade crutch that Fabian had given him for when he had to use the restroom during the middle of the night. So far he had yet to fall flat on his face using the crude instrument. Although, the doc said he was only to use it sparingly, for it did nothing to heal his other injuries including his lungs. It hindered them more then helped, he had said.

"These are clothes that I believe will fit you just fine. There was nothing small enough to fit you except slave clothing so I found the best I could that would assist your injuries."

"Jeez doc, didn't know you cared that much. So I'll be dressed like a slave. Ah, what a wonderful notion. By the way…why am I being dressed like a slave?" Harper had by then picked up the shirt, noting the drab colors and worn fabrics. He'd have to talk to his 'Gracious one' about getting his own clothing out of the Maru.

"You're not dressing up as a slave. Everyone here knows who you and your crew are, and I decided today was a good day to get you moving. Injuries heal better if you exercise them."

"Wait…I'm leaving this room? Can I go outside? Can I visit my friends? Why are we still sitting around here talking?" Harper hurriedly took off the sleep jerkin he was allotted not caring that he was naked or that his arm gave a spasm of anger at the rough jerking movement. He could leave this hole and visit the outside world…finally!

"Well, let's not get carried away. His gracious one has allowed you to go to the courtyard but that's all for today. Maybe a little later in the future you can go visit your friends. They are worried about you and are in the same isolation as you are so you don't need to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm angry. What is that Niet think he's doing anyway? What kind of strategy can be had from separating us? What do you think he can learn from this besides un-cooperation?" He had finally got the shirt over his head, groaning briefly at his unhelpful arm. It was definitely drab. Its color was a faded gray, most likely from too much washing…meaning it was at one time black scarily enough. It hung off his small frame, making him feel even more the looser and there were no sleeves, only empty sockets to show off his many bruises, cuts, bumps, and burns.

"It was this or women's clothing and I didn't think that you would have appreciated that…hmm?" Fabian smirked as he helped his patient into the pants, tying the strings at the top together. It's a good thing that these can be altered easily." The shirt was a different matter entirely, even though he had tied the top laces; it still barred his collarbone in a most deeply embarrassing way. He didn't know why…

"Alright, we're dressed so I think we're ready to go." Harper stood up as fast as his body would let him and grabbed his crutch, heading for the door before Fabian could fully stand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harper turned around and spotted the pair of slippers at his bedside.

"I'm not wearing those. I'd rather go barefoot over hot coals." They were womanly and he was far from promoting male feminism. He was a man and his ego demanded boots.

"You know we don't have anything smaller and you're shoes were completely destroyed."

"You know, I have clothes and stuff on the Maru, I don't see why I can't just get them. It's not like their rigged or anything. I'm sure some of them survived." Harper limped back letting Fabian slip the tiny slippers on his feet. He wouldn't tell the doctor, but they kind of felt nice. Especially since his feet still ached…

"His gracious one doesn't want others too…how shall we say…notice you. He has seen your clothing choices that you and your people wear and deemed them too flashy."

"Thank god I didn't have to grow up in this place. I can only imagine what colors you think are acceptable besides this."

"In our world anything that doesn't match your surroundings is never a good for survival." Fabian quickly opened the door and let Harper go through first. "Your styles have absurd patterns and there are colors that none of our people have ever seen before. One was the color of a flower only seen at midnight when the three moons are full."

"What shirt did it look like?" Harper asked as they made their way down the hall, ending further then he ever had before even as his breathe came harder to take in. They made frequent stops, Fabian stating that the courtyard would still be there no matter how long it took.

"The one with the patterns like trees…oddest trees I've ever seen though." He finally stated as they got back up and on the move.

"Hm…let's see I have three with trees…their called palm trees and they were grown in the tropics of earth before it hit the pooper. One is orange with yellow swirls, like the sun if you will…I thought it looked like a drink you can find on Tolan 5…that's a breaking station. The other is what we call purple, which is something you'd see when the sun has set in the sky it's a mix of red and blue…do you understand?"

"Do I understand what purple is to you? No, but I'm sure you can show me some time. What was the other?" they had made it up from the holding area and past the natives sleeping quarters and were now walking the spacious caverns above where what appeared to be a market was in progress.

"What's this?" Harper asked, turning his head about as far as it would go to peer at the drab stalls selling things from food to clothes to weapons. One stall owner was at the moment collecting payment over what appeared to be a knife…although could a knife be called a knife when it was at least a foot long?

"This is the courtyard…what about that other shirt then?" Fabian gently guided Harper forward to a fountain in the center, almost clear water spouted from a second tier and what appeared to be half of a statue crumbling down into the pool below.

"So…were not going outside?" Harper sat down on the edge, mutely relishing the give on his legs.

"Did you think we were? I'm sorry Harper but it's too dangerous to go outside. Most of our people rarely are able to either." They sat silently, natives rustling about them with their overloaded carts trailing behind them.

"How do you people survive without going outside?" He didn't quite understand… Why didn't they go outside? Was there something that he was missing in their cultural division? A translation gone awry?

"We do go outside. Just not as often, you see there are three moons on Pyrzm…have I told you the name of this planet…no, well Pyrzm." He quickly moved on, answering his own question before Harper could even shake his head in agreement. "There are four suns. Only at certain times of the year are we able to go outside. If we went out during the four season cycle we wouldn't survive more then half an hour. I didn't want to tell you this yet but…when we rescued you and your crew members it was during the third cycle. You were all barely alive, it was a miracle that his gracious one was able to get you back to the caves." He paused letting the information seep in. So that was why…he did remember excruciating heat and all the burns all over his body but he thought that was due to the crash itself. "…Although, you said you lived on a ship yes? So what's the problem Harper? I don't quite understand."

Harper sighed and placed the crutch aside, unconsciously rubbing at the bump under the thick bandages on his head. He felt like he had just worked on Rommie from scratch and finished her in only two minuets. This, likely to say, was impossible. "It's nothing…just that, I haven't been outside with a real sun and real plants…in such a long time. Guess I got my hopes up too fast huh." Harper dropped the subject, eyes traveling the crowd.

It appeared his presence was causing quite the stir. Almost everyone who wasn't busy buying something was staring at him. He wasn't sure if it was because they knew he was one of the strangers or his numerous injuries that most likely made him look like he had just won a major battle with no survivors. He slowly brought his hand back down to his neck, wincing at the horrible sensation just one touch did to him. His neck was always sensitive and when he had damaged his data port in the past, he had screamed bloody murder until Becka had to conk him out with her right fist.

"I wouldn't bother it. It will heal on its own…I've been wondering about it actually. None of my scanners were able to discern it's…properties." Fabian let it hang in the air. Letting Harper decide if he wanted to answer or not.

He looked over, staring up at the other man from the corner of his eyes…still not sure how much he wanted to give away. His life was his life. The Maru, the Andromeda and its crew…they were his life…it was all so overwhelming.

"It's called a data port." He would leave it at that and only that. Some things were meant to be kept to oneself.

"I see." Fabian quickly dropped the subject, staring down at his patient who had now brought his hand down to his arm, fingers worrying the taut bandages. His skin about his eyes was still dark, something he worried about consistently. It meant that he still wasn't getting the right nutrition and care that he needed. After frequent testing and scans he had finally received the results that Harper, to begin with, was never in perfect health. His immune system was trashed…leaving him susceptible to diseases and sickness. It was no wonder he developed so many fevers.

"Black and crimson…" Harper finally said, eyes still unfocused and turned away.

"What?"

"The other shirt…its black and crimson. Black like the night sky behind the stars and crimson like blood."

Fabian smiled shortly, nodding his head. "Crimson I believe…is what I was referring to then."

A loud crash to their right disturbed their momentary silence. They both turned to see two men of equal heights and girth, landing punches left and right, slashing out with their bone spurs, as Fabian had told him. Odd name really. Everyone seemed to stop, watching intently as the show continued. Harper even spotted a bit of coin trading hands most likely as a bet on the winner.

Harper turned to look at Fabian, who was pulling him up from the fountain harshly. "What is it?" he asked curiously. But the doctor just shook his head and told him to gather his crutch and that their day out was down with. Sadly Harper did as he was asked, sourly glaring at the two still fighting over what now appeared to be a gun of some kind. Its length was equal to that of Harper himself. Men and their guns…wonder what each of them is compensating for, he thought smiling to himself as he was led through the crowd.

By the time they head reached the end of the courtyard, Harper was breathing heavily, ready to collapse. He had never been jostled around that much in his life. Someone had stepped onto his foot, another had kicked his crutch, and he could have sworn that he felt hands, not his own, touch him places he didn't even want to think about. If he had been in his right mind and had his force lance, there would have been a few less Nietzschean's to worry about.

"It's alright Harper. You'll be able to come back again some time. Maybe when it's a bit quieter." Fabian nodded to himself, once more guiding Harper back down through the many halls and caverns silently until they were at his door. "But for now all you need is rest."

"Rest…I'm tired of rest. I want to see my friends not the courtyard. I need to see them with my own eyes not get a second hand story from a stranger that their all right." Harper let himself be man handled onto the bed, utterly embarrassed that he was in fact physically drained from such a short excursion. He couldn't wait until he was able to feel like his own self again.

"Well, I'm afraid your body doesn't agree with your quick mind Harper."

"Fabian?" Harper asked quietly.

"Yes."

"You're the only Niet I've seen with hair that color. Why?"

Fabian paused, hand setting the crutch in the corner absently. "My mother was a slave, my father a Nietzschean. I retained her hair color and only that." Fabian poured more water, letting the subject fall and handed the cup over to Harper as he searched for the previously cast aside jerkin. Once he found it, he preceded undo the shirt and pants, not even daring to catch a glimpse further south. He had already seen Harper bereft of any cover many times and each time he had to hand it to the creator of such an odd species.

Their slaves, while appearing the same as a human, were in fact quite different. Their slaves, called Dami's, were all skin and bones, no matter how much they were fed. They never put enough meat on their bones to be anymore useful then simple house slaves. Their brain waves are akin to that of a simple animal. As if it was bred in them to behave like a trained pet. They had no will to run away, yet at times they did defy their owners, causing uproars and usually death. No one wanted a civil war to rise between the Dami's and the Nietzschean's. For then, there would be a massacre and no one wanted that.

Dami's were treated fairly when they did things right and any Nietzschean punishing their Dami for nothing was sentenced to serve time collecting vegetables and fruits during the low third season cycle. There hadn't been many up rises on either side in many years and Fabian knew that Tyr was the reason. He was their best Alpha yet and he would proudly say he would be for years to come.

Humans though, oh they were fascinating indeed. As if they were a mix between the Dami's and the Nietzschean's but having the Dami gene being more dominant. He had learned in school that if a Nietzschean and a Dami procreated it rarely if ever mattered because the Nietzschean gene was the more dominant of the two and would therefore make a Nietzschean half-breed…not the other way around. People had always been amazed at his hair, for when one lives underground it does not give the pigments in ones hair light. But never the less, Nietzschean's prized darker hair for it gave them stealth.

It really didn't matter to him. Either way he ended up doing what he always wanted to do and that was to heal.

It was funny really. When the strangers were brought into the entrance compound, every local Nietzschean and Dami had dropped everything from their collections outside. Fruit, vegetables, meat and water…spilling onto the ground like a perverse myriad of a quilt. When their hasty entrance was over and everyone had seen the sight of a creature only seen in nightmares, fur matted with blood and broken pieces of metal and a purple girl, tail whipping about menacingly did Tyr signal for a few of the hunting pack to remove all the unwanted's from the cavern, but not before they all saw what was in their Alpha's arms… A small boy, with blonde hair and red blood covering him from head to toe. It would be burned into their peoples mind's forever.

"Hey doc. I lost you for about a couple minutes there. Where did ya go?" Fabian looked down at his charge, amazed at his lack of control. He had always delved to deep in his thoughts at the wrong moments. It seemed he would never learn.

"Nothing Harper." He then pulled the many sheets back over on top of his charge, ignoring the many insults that it was too hot as it was without so many sheets. "Let me tell you something I know you'll like. In about two months the fourth season cycle will be over with and there will be the stand still, where there is no sun at all for a few weeks. At that time, Tyr will move our people outside; for it would be too cold in these caverns…how does that sound you?

"Great. Can't wait." Harper noted the sarcastic comment right off but he couldn't help it. Two months away from finally seeing the outdoors after so long and who even knew if he would enjoy what he saw, or if they left by that time…or if he was killed from the heat! "Look, give me an estimation."

"Of what?"

"When I can see my friends and our ship so we can begin repairs." Harper sat up, ignoring the doctor scowl.

"Like I said it's not up to me. His Gracious One will make that decision."

Nodding, not at all liking the situation, Harper let himself sink back down. "Hey, have you ever told me his real name? I can't remember."

Fabian walked to the door and glanced back. "He is called Gracious One…and that is all I can give you. Rest." With that he left, leaving a bewildered Harper behind.

"Odd, world." He groaned, letting his eyes fall shut. He would make an escape attempt if it killed him. He needed to see them…it was calling through his blood. Who cared what some big alpha nameless one said or did. He was Seamus Harper and a little injury on some unknown back water planet was going to stop him from what he wanted.

That's right, he remembered now. The Filiations were attacking the Andromeda not only because of the common wealth but because of something his little brain had decided to make. He had thought of the tractor beams that he had seen on the ship Orpheus docking into one of the common wealth major supporters. It had shot out a particle stream, which then attached itself to the cable and hauled itself in, half of it smoking and damaged from some sort of attack. He never really found out what.

But it had given him an idea. What if one was to reverse it? Instead of grabbing a hold of things what if it sent things…living things basically. He hadn't even told the captain what he had been working on until it was over half way finished. Dylan had berated him, yelling and stomping his feet until the ship shook. He didn't like his crew doing things behind his back…he said he needed trust and if he wasn't given trust then he wouldn't give trust.

It took Harper awhile for the Captain to see his way of things. He explained the machine and what it would be capable of when it was finished and afterwards Dylan had seemed more or less pleased with his engineer. He started thinking of ideas on how to use it in the future to add the common wealth. Quicker then sending ships to and from a planet. If they had a diplomat come to survey the common wealth they would be in awe over that kind of power. The speed in which things would get done without docking a ship and pressurizing the cabins…

They never heard the end of it until the Filiations attacked. Apparently one of Dylan's so called diplomats of the common wealth wasn't so trusting. At the time, Harper had moved the almost completed beam aboard the Maru, ready to test it out with animals and cargo boxes before any of them tried it.

The Filiations destroyed their home searching for a device which could be used very easily as a weapon of surprise. If the Filiations or any civilization intending to do wrong got a hold of the beam they would use it to conquer cities without anyone the wiser on how they came or how they left.

Harper wasn't sure if he was glad that he had moved the machine or sad that he had yet to see it really work. Heck, he didn't even know if it was still in one piece. The Maru had been targeted and fired upon until it was but a shell of the original ship, entering a atmosphere at too hard of a speed.

Suddenly Harper's vision stopped, like a reel of old film before a different view came to the fore. It was odd, he was being carried and he didn't know by whom or why. All that he could remember was the heat. He felt wet and sticky, smelling of all things unpleasant. But those strong arms surrounded him like a shell. He sort of felt…safe. Like he had felt safe aboard Andromeda before... No, he groaned unwilling to remember the horrific scene again. To remember her fall and everything he had worked so hard to make. Dylan's dream gone…Harper's creations destroyed or pilfered. He didn't even know if the ship was still whole or not. Salvageable…

He opened his eyes weakly, feeling as if a sticky coating had sealed them shut. Above him was the person holding him, framed by too much light. He turned his face away into the chest belonging to those arms. He heard a grumble and felt the world move faster about him. Before he lost consciousness again, he suddenly felt heat so incredibly horrible he knew he had screamed. He was burning; set a flame…he wanted to kill Dylan badly.

Harper sat up fast, breathe coming in short bursts as he hurriedly pushed the covers back. It was hot again. He wasn't sure if the heat had come from his nightmares or the room about him. All he knew was that there was water nearby. He remembered that much. Wiping the sweat away from his eyes, hand shaking, he twisted about to find the water and found a cup being held out by a brown hand.

Looking up he found the face of his Gracious One, hard eyes and black braids. Groaning, Harper grabbed the cup and drained its contents, not caring if his stomach objected to the quick rush of lukewarm water. His entire body was shaking, teeth clattering and his head hurt as much as it did a few weeks ago.

That same hand took the cup from his and pushed him back down, hands not too gentle.

"You scream when you sleep…talk too. Is that a normal human function?" Harper glared up at the man, ready to tear his hair out.

"What do you mean?" he croaked.

"You spoke of a place called Andromeda. Something about a beam and the Filiations, if I'm not mistaken. You screamed when you awoke." Tyr stated matter a factly. "What do they mean?"

Groaning Harper covered his eyes with his hand, too tired and too hot to care if he offended his 'Gracious One'. "You know what. I'm tired of being asked questions that you don't need to know. And if you were to know, I told you already that Dylan would be the one to tell you."

He heard the chair squeak, his heart beat picking up no matter. He knew from the silence that he had stunned the other man but it wouldn't last for long. Dylan hated it, to a minimal degree, when he wasn't addressed his rank with respect. A leader of an entire people would deem it worth death most assuredly.

After what seemed like forever Harper sighed, and brought his hand back down, daring not to look to his left.

"Do you think my patience is endless little man? Do you think I am forgiving to those who defy me more then once?" Harper turned his head away. He wouldn't betray his captain's wishes by telling this man what he wanted to know. If Dylan hadn't told him the answers to his questions then what gave him the right to do so?

What he wasn't expecting though, was the rough hand gripping his chin, forcing his head back towards the other. Their faces were inches from one another and Harper knew his heart was about ready to burst from his chest but closed his mouth tight, eyes narrowed in defiance. A thought came to him suddenly and seeing as this was a perfect chance Harper let loose.

"I'll make a deal…" he breathed watching the other for any sign of give. "If you let me see my friends, I let you know…things." It wasn't solid but not every plan was.

The tall man glared, eyes easily telling Harper how close he was to a narrow ledge. "If I let you see your four friends…you will tell me…things? I'm not stupid boy." The grip hardened and Harper knew his chances were far from his grasp ones again. So far that he felt like he didn't care anymore about anything not even a beating.

His hand came up on its own, taking hold of the others and pushing it away with all his strength. He sat up as fast as he could, getting to the other side of the bed to keep an equal distance between them. "You want answers for nothing? Is that it?" He snarled, too angry at everything and everyone to keep his mind clear. "You want to know why we landed here? Well guess what, we don't even know why we landed here. We don't know what evoked a species entirely not our own to seek us and destroy us. My home, 'my' ship! Fine, I'll tell you that much! Andromeda is a high guard ship, our home, and she was destroyed while we barely managed to escape on Becka's ship! I'm the engineer…I was to make sure everything ran properly, that the ship survived any battle someone threw at her! Now look at us. Captured by some irate Nietzschean high on power! Do 'you' think I wanted this to happen? Do 'you' think I feel as right as rain that I wasn't able to save my ship from destruction…to save Rommie's AI from total melt down? I don't even think you could care… I don't think you even give a damn about what 'we' need to do, to get back to our lives…to save Andromeda… You don't know…and you will never know because you don't deserve to know from me." The end was whispered in a hoarse voice. Harper had pushed it. His entire body was rebelling against the sudden onslaught of adrenaline and the energy it took to yell at the somewhat startled man still seated in his chair.

His chest was rattling; breathe coming in and out in short pants. His head felt too big on his shoulders, like it was going to fall off and roll about the room like a beach ball. He wanted it all to end. He wanted simple life back. Where he played havoc in his workshops, listening to his loud music while wearing equally loud shirts. Not this world of brown and black. Not this world of secrets, danger and slaves.

Harper finally watched as the other stood, arms relaxed at his side. He knew he looked the right wary beast, ready to bolt if it saw so much as an arm twitch. But all he did was stand there staring across the bed like it was a great divide not to be crossed.

"Thank you. Once again, you have given me more information then anyone else. But how is, that every time you do give me something…it's never what I want."

"What the fuck do you want?" Harper leaned against the wall, relishing the somewhat cool surface against his burning skin.

"Those answers will come in time I believe. As for your captain and the rest of your friends…well, you will see them when I think I have what I wanted."

"You're a bastard…" Harper spoke softly, drilling into the others eyes his hatred, his anger.

Tyr smiled, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Never before had someone yelled at him with such passion and all encompassing hate. He could feel it seeping from the boy. It was refreshing…something to set the blood to boil. Yes, he liked this boy. This spite fire of a human. The others had their silence and their fists, but this one had his words…and his protections. He felt it his duty to protect the others, and that he had failed as their engineer. To think this boy had kept an entire ship together as well as create what he now thought to be Rommie. His scientists had deemed it impossible to fix it. They knew nothing of the technology and said they had neither the parts nor the tools to do so.

"You can hate me. Go ahead, I can't stop you. But you need me and in time you'll learn to respect me." With that said he strode from the room, adding a touch extra swagger to his step. The human needed to understand that as the Alpha of his pride he had nothing to fear from these captives. The lessons were about to start.

Glossary:

**Fabian Acura**: A doctor, with long white hair, pitch black eyes, and gold skin.

**Shira**: Tyr's enemy and once former friend. Forest green eyes, jet black hair reaching chocolate brown skin.

**Batavia**: City where Shira's and his men are hiding in

**Filiations**: Group of aliens that were seeking out the Andromeda in the hopes of destroying the threat of the common wealth.

**Flavak**: **Not sure yet**, long dark hair pulled into pony, full lips, high cheek bones and hot body.

**Wataru at Hisoka**: The encampment Tyr's men are living at.

**Tolan 5**: breaking station, get parts, food, drinks, bars, sex…the usual

**Pyrzm**: Tyr's planet

**Suns and moons**: Pyrzm has three moons and four suns. They can't go outside when it's the third and fourth season cycle…especially the fourth. They would all die, hence why they live under ground where it's cool.

**Dami's**: Pyrzm slaves. They are all skin and bones no matter how much they eat so they are made into house slaves. Their brain waves are akin to that of a simple animal. As if it was bred in them to behave like a trained pet.

**Stand still**: a period (a few weeks long) where there is no sun and the Niet's have to move outside. It's in about two months on page 19.


End file.
